Lasting Impressions
by Tails267
Summary: They say first impressions are everything, and that is certainly true when meeting your new employees for the first time. Unfortunately no one ever told Phone Guy that shoving a cupcake in your mouth is a not an appropriate way to say hello. (PurplePhone oneshot)


**And here I am again jumping into another fandom.**

 **I've been reading Five Nights at Freddy's fanfiction for a while but never really plan to write any. That was until saw this awesome 'first meeting' type prompt on Tumblr and immediately thought of Phone Guy/Purple Guy (my FNAF otp).**

 **This is the prompt: "** **Hello I'm your boss and you're the new employee who just saw me shove an entire cupcake into my mouth."**

 **So here's a silly little story of how Phones and Purple Guy met in a random AU I've thrown together (might turn this into a oneshot series, let's see how it goes).**

 **FNAF © Scott Cawthon**

* * *

Ever since he got up that morning Scott knew it was going to be one of those days.

For starters he hadn't heard his alarm clock and overslept. That gave him only ten minutes to shower, get dressed, grab some breakfast and perform other humanly needs before he headed out for work. As you probably know all that cannot be achieved in such a short space of time so Scott had to improvise; splash his face with water, blast some strong deodorant, throw on some clean clothes and chug down a half-empty bottle of diet coke as a substitute for breakfast.

Once out the house things didn't flow much easier. He had to return twice, the first time because he forgot his office keys and the second because he left the house with his slippers on. That meant the young manager was now dashing to catch the 7 o'clock train before it left for the city centre, where his place of work was located.

Finally with all that rushing around Scott hadn't even had time to grab a coffee and a croissant from the local Starbucks. And anyone who's gone a morning without their regular caffeine fix can probably imagine how zombiefied he looked right now.

The black-haired man clung onto the overhead rail, careful not to bump into any of the other commuters packed around him. It was times like this Scott wondered why he ever got a job located in the centre of a bustling city _. Oh yeah,_ _because the owner was ill so he made you the manager._

Mr Fazbear of Fazbear Entertainments was many things. A great business man, a creative mind and a hit with the kids. Unfortunately he was also a great partier. That, coupled with his love for the more sugary foods in life, added strain on a heart that had never been perfect. It didn't help that he owned one of the most popular pizzeria chains in the United States, since when you have access to a bottomless supply of pizza, you're going to use it, right?

So when the day came where the famed business man was taken into hospital care he gave the responsibility to his most trusted employee. Scott remembered the day well. He was but a lowly sectary, spending his days at a desk answering phone calls for the big man up in the office. He had been called up to the office that morning and had his name badge stripped from him. "You're the manager now, kid." Mr Fazbear had said, ruffling the young man's hair. "Do us proud."

And Scott had. He worked hard to ensure the company was doing the best it could, keeping a cool head when times were low and staying focused when things were bright. While there have been a few minor 'incidents' involving faulty animatronics and numerous rumours stirred up by the media business had never been better. Scott ensured to keep things on the brightside and the Mr Fazbear had him to thank for that.

That was one thing to keep in mind when standing shoulder to shoulder with strangers on a subway train and feeling as if your stomach was going to digest itself.

When he finally reached his destination Scott hurried out the cramped train carriage and dashed through the station. He must have looked quite a sight, shoes untied, short black hair blowing wildly in the wind but he was in too much of a rush to care.

The original restaurant was located along the side of a busy tourist stretch with Scott's office located a few blocks down the street. This was where he conducted most business and managed the company from afar. He had originally taken up residents in a stuffy back room of the pizzeria itself. However after an incident involving the shedding of important documents (Foxy had a thing about electricity bills) the manager eventually packed up and rented an office space down the street. It didn't take much convincing; he'd take the bright office with the fun wheelie chairs over the leaky parts and services room any day.

Bolting into the building Scott called a hasty good morning to the sectary at the front desk before making his way over to the elevators. He skidded to a halt in front of the silver doors. _Out of order, just my luck._

He puffed a stand of hair out his face in annoyance. Turning from the lifts and moving along the corridor Scott entering into another small room that housed the staircase. It was one of those steep sets of stairs that zigzagged right up to the top floor and made you feel like you were the head of a mountain climbing expedition. That being said, Scott still managed to hop up them two at a time with nothing more than minor calf cramp for his troubles.

 _Almost there, just got to make it before-_

He stopped short, almost colliding with a drinking fountain when he reached the floor of his office.

Leaning casually against the door was another young man. He was dressed in the traditional Fazbear's Pizzeria uniform and had curly orange hair, freckles and round black-rimmed glasses that just screamed the nerd factor. It was Fritz, a night guard and occasional computer programmer for the company. He was also one of Scott's best friends and the biggest tech geek around.

He looked up from his phone and gave his employer a smile in greeting. "Morning boss, running late?"

"You could say that." Scott puffed, fishing for his keys. He found the small key fitted with a red phone-shaped keychain and unlocked the door to the office, stepping inside. Fritz followed with a chuckle.

"Alright for some. Whenever I'm late for my shift Jeremy gives me a right earwigging. You'd think he was my mother the way he carries on."

"If it wasn't for Jeremy you'd probably be fired. Don't think I don't know how many times he's bailed you out whenever someone catches you sleeping on the job. You should give him more credit for acting like a mother hen."

Scott gave him a teasing look through narrowed eyes. As much as he tried to be the hard-as-nails boss he imagined himself to be in reality Fritz knew Scott would never do that too him. He was like, using Fritz's term, a rocky road bar. Crunchy and hard with bits of gooey marshmallow speckled throughout (the guard received many odd looks when stating this analogy). He was also like the parent who let their kids get away with far too much.

Fritz flashed a sheepish grin, bringing a finger to his lips. "Ssh, I won't tell if you won't."

Scott went over to a filing cabinet beside the desk, flicking through the top draw before pulling out a small brown envelope. He handed the pay-packet to the night guard. "Deal, as long as you agree to stop tampering unnecessarily with the animatronics. Last time Mr Fazbear found out he near enough had a fit. I've got a reputation to keep, you know?"

"Don't we all."

Fritz accepted the envelope. He clutched it to his chest with a sly look, as if he was planning something mischievous.

Scott raised his eyebrows curiously. "Planning on buying anything special?"

"Oh you know, food and video games and stuff." Fritz chuckled nervously, tucking the envelope into his backpack. He wasn't about to let his boss know that he was going to spend a good portion of it on computer software that would allow him to spy on the restaurant from the comfort of his home. And he certainly wasn't going to tell him it was so he could watch Toy Chica when he wasn't on a shift. (It wasn't that he was, you know, a _stalker_ in any way. He just wanted to make sure the kids didn't give her any trouble when he wasn't there. You could never be too careful, especially after what happened to the Mangle a few years back).

"Riiight." Scott drawled, settling down at his desk and shuffling a few papers. "I guess I'll see you tonight then. Oh, and before you go, Toy Chica's been having a few malfunctions lately. Could you do a few checks on her systems during your shift tonight? She'd really appreciate it."

Fritz let out a little squeak and quickly covered his face with his hands to hide his goofy grin. He nodded furiously, and with a final wave hurried out the office, almost tripping down the stairs in excitement.

Scott watched him leave, a slither of amusement on his face. "All the women in our workforce and he gets attracted to an _animatronic_ , of all things." He sighed, shaking his head softly. He couldn't blame the man much though, animatronic technology had really come forward in the last few years. Nowadays they were more human-like than ever, possessing their own thoughts and unique personalities. Sometimes he wished to get to know them better but being stuck in the office all day did prohibit interaction.

 _Maybe I'll stop by after work tonight, check how things are coming along._ Scott smiled as another thought entered his mind. _It'll be funny seeing Fritz swoon over Toy Chica and Jeremy getting harassed by the Mangle again._

A short laugh left his throat as he recalled the time Mangled had gotten just a little too eager in her plight to gain the night guard's attention. He didn't know what was funnier; seeing Mike fall off his chair in hysterics or Jeremy's priceless expression. Who knew robotic limbs could be so flexible?

The man giggled at the memory. He flicked on his computer to check his emails, humming a tune as he did.

As well as dealing with the various emails, deliveries for the company and bills Scott also dealt with all important phone calls. For example debating with their pizza topping supplier over their latest delivery, such as he was doing now.

"Yes, that's right. Our weekly order is for five boxes of cheese but today we only received three. Also we upped the peperoni order to four boxes instead of three. Yes, I understand. Would it possible for an extra delivery? As soon as possible if you could. Tomorrow?

He was so engaged into chatting with the delivery man that he'd completely forgotten about his forgotten breakfast. It was at this moment that his stomach decided to remind him with a loud protest. He froze mid-sentence. A light blush graced his cheeks as eyes flicked to the door, hoping no one heard him. The supplier on the other end of the phone coughed awkwardly.

"Then it's all settled. We'll deliver the extra boxes tomorrow, just ensure there're someone there to sign for them."

"Will do. Thank you for your time, sir. Bye."

Scott placed the phone down back on the hook, giving a quiet sigh. _Well that was awkward._

He stared down at himself in annoyance, grimacing when another hunger pain hit him. _Great. That's totally not a distraction._ He placed a finger on his chin in thought,considered his options.

His official lunch break wasn't for another 3 hours. He could always pop off for a cheeky pastry at the coffee shop down the street but what if someone came into the office while he was gone? It wouldn't sit well with Mr Fazbear or his employees if they found out the manager was dodging work. He was the face of Fazbear Entertainments for heaven's sake. He was responsible for upholding a professional image and ensuring everyone represented the company in the best way. That mean no sneaky trips for a vanilla latte.

Still, he couldn't just sit here with his stomach growling like a dying whale. A distracted mind couldn't work right. That saying was the main reason why he banned all night guards from playing on their phones during working hours. In their field of work a single moment of miss-concentration and _snap,_ your arm's accidentally bitten off.

Scott sighed, sinking down into his chair. His attention briefly returned to browsing the computer, scrolling through various ads for party suppliers. He tried to block out all thoughts of food but that was rather difficult when a smiley-faced logo of Chica holding a tempting pink cupcake was staring at him from the background of his computer. The man groaned, planting his head on the keyboard.

 _Damnit! How am I meant to concentrate when I'm surrounded by appealing images of cartoon food?_

He paused, a sudden thought entering his mind.

 _Hang on, what's the one perk of being the boss of a Pizza joint...?_

Scott hopped off his chair and ran over to the filing cabinet. He ignored the draws stuffed full of stock takes and animatronic manuals and instead opened the very bottom one. At first it appeared just the usual stuff, a few files and old mail, but it was what was hidden at the back he was after.

 _Ah-ha!_

Past Scott had left future Scott a gift in the form of a small pink cupcake. The man grinned, pulling back the protective wrapping and grabbing the cake from the draw. He placed it on the desk along with a tissue from the box atop the filing cabinet.

It was vanilla sponge, baked in a balloon-patterned cupcake case and topped with a generous swirl of pink buttercream. A fine sprinkling of edible confetti dusted the top coupled with two sugar paper eyes that gazed up at Scott with a glazed expression. _Eat me_ they said.

He didn't need persuading.

Discarding the paper case he stuffed the whole thing in his mouth.

It was a bit of a spectacle, particularly since he miraculously managed to avoid getting any on his primed white shirt. He grinned, eyes sparking with the wonder of a child who had just been rewarded for a spell of good behaviour.

"Wow, now _that_ is something you don't see every day."

Scott sat bolt upright, almost choking on his treat. In his moment of sugary bliss he failed to notice the entrance of a tall purple-haired individual into his office space. He was a young man, probably around Scott's age, dressed in a formal purple polo shirt and jeans. He stood in the door clutching a rucksack over his shoulder, a bemused look on his face.

"I've never known anyone eat a Fazbear cupcake in one go before. I'm impressed, and I don't say that often."

Scott quickly swallowed, bringing a hand across his mouth to wipe away the crumbs.

 _Oh God, he did NOT just see that._ His face burning in embarrassment Scott positioned himself upright in his chair, hoping to remain professional in front of this odd stranger.

"G-good morning sir, can I help you with anything?"

"That depends," the man simpered, taking a few steps into the office. "I've recently applied for a job and I'm looking for the head of Fazbear Entertainments. That wouldn't be you, would it?"

Scott glowered inwardly at himself, feeling the rush of humiliation once more. _Perfect, not only did someone see that but that someone had to be a possible new employee. Talk about making a first impression, Scott. Give yourself a merit._

He sat as straight as he could, folding his hands on the desk and keeping a mutual tone.

"Well you've come to the right place. I'm the current manager of Fazbear Entertainments. And you might be…?"

"Vincent."

 _Vincent-_ The name was vaguely familiar. Scott recalled a brief phone call he had with someone interested in a security position but since he hadn't heard back from them he brushed it off as just another prank call. Now he mentally kicked himself for forgetting such a thing. This day was _not_ going his way.

He cleared his voice, forcing on a welcoming smile. "Ah yes, we conducted an interview over the phone. You're interest in the night guard position, correct?" _Keep smiling, don't act awkward, maybe he will still take you seriously._ This tactic seemed to be in utter vain as soon as the words left his mouth the other man broke into a wide smile

"Yep, that's what it said in the paper, right?"

"Of course, of course, um, have a seat. I'll glad you came actually. We're a little low on staff in that field at the moment. I'm sure Mike will be over the moon to know he can share the graveyard duties with someone else, that is, obviously if you pass all the necessary criteria and make it past your first shift. Decent staff is so hard to come by these days and, uh…" _Just shut up Scott. Just…close your mouth, you're rambling like an idiot._

Vincent, pale eyes sparking with amusement, sat down one of the grey fabric chairs set before the desk, sliding the bag from his shoulder and plonking it beside him. If he was nervous about his new job then he certainly didn't show it. In fact it looked as if he was having trouble keeping a straight face, not that Scott could blame him though. First time meeting his new boss and he walks in on him attempting to eat a cupcake in one go, a feat that would be difficult for most children who stepped into the pizzeria. It was obvious he was finding enjoyment in watching the manager become notably flustered.

Finally giving himself a mental slap Scott ducked under his desk to grab a few forms, all of which needed to be filled out by the new night guard. Legal documents and all that shiz. He lingered under there for slightly longer than required before popping back up and laying the papers before Vincent.

"Before you officially become part of our team I'm going to need a few signatures. Nothing serious, just to cover any insurance costs should you be involved in an accident while working with us."

"That kind of stuff happen here often?" Vincent asked, picking up a pen and beginning to fill out the paperwork. His voice was not wary, just curious. Scott shifted uncomfortably.

"N-no. We've had a few incidents in the past but nothing we couldn't handle."

It was true Fazbear entertainments didn't have the cleanest track record. When you're working with delicate technology and kids then you're obviously going to get a few bugs here and there. Vincent hummed, setting the first form aside and moving onto the next. While he was writing Scott began listing off a few things about the job.

"Arrive tomorrow night at 11:00 pm for your first shift. One of our other guards, Mike Schmidt, will show you the ropes and access how you do. It's not too complicated but there are a few things you should know regarding the animatronics. If you need anything at all I'm only a phone call away."

"Only a phone call? What, are you nocturnal or something?"

"No, just a light sleeper who's always got their phone close by."

"Interesting." He tapped the pen against his teeth. Then to Scott's surprise Vincent flipped the paper over and began scribbling something on the back. The manager was about to question the notion when the stack of papers were suddenly thrust in his hands.

Vincent snapped the end of the pen and rose elegantly from his seat, swinging his rucksack back over his shoulder.

"So will I see you tomorrow?"

"No, I work primarily in the office but Mike will inform me of your performance." Scott handed the departing man a package containing his uniform and shot him one last serious look. "We pride ourselves on maintaining a highly professional image and providing a safe and friendly environment for all our guests to enjoy. Do not disappoint."

"I never do." Vincent gave a smile and began walking towards the door. He paused halfway and turned, a mischievous grin creeping onto his features. "Oh and by the way, you've got a little bit of icing on your chin. Thought I'd just point that out. Wouldn't want you appearing _unprofessional_ now, would we?"

"Huh?" Scott's eyes widened in mortification. He squinted at his reflection on the computer screen and to his horror found that what his new employee said was true.

"Aww man!" As he manager scrambled about for a tissue Vincent took his leave, his laughter echoing down the corridor. Unable to find a cloth in the end Scott settled on just using his sleeve to wipe the sticky pink mess off.

"Uh Well that was just about the most humiliating thing ever…" Scott flopped back in his chair, bringing a hand across his face. It was bad enough that but he had acted so childish in front of a brand new hire, but he had to be kinda good looking too…

The man groaned. God, he'd only just met the new guy and already he was thinking about him in all the wrong ways. _Nope, not gonna happen._

Pushing the thought away Scott turned his attention to the stack of papers discarded on the desk. "Might as well check he filled everything in correctly."

Spreading the papers across his keyboard the manager's eyes ran over the various boxes and dotted lines that should have been marked. He found all satisfactory and was about to file them away when a single sheet slipped out from the rest. It landed printed side down on the floor, reviling a small message on the back.

Curious, Scott picked it up. He read the note out loud.

" _Call me after the shift, I want to get to know my new boss better. Maybe we could get together and share some cupcakes or something.–Vincent."_ The note was finished off with a number and a small doodle of a phone. Scott's eyebrows rose in contempt. He stared at it for a few minutes, somewhat unsure how to react until an awkward grin crept across his face.

Grabbing his pack of toast-it notes (a gag gift from Fritz) and a purple sharpie he jotted the number down. Minutes later it was slapped beside the other bread-shaped post-its adorning the edge of his computer screen.

Maybe he'd call the new guard up tomorrow night anyway, just make sure he was, you know, settled in okay. After all, it was his job to keep tabs on his new employees, especially since they seem to come and go so quickly under his watch. _No, that won't happen again_ he told himself fiercely, gaze flicking to the note. Even if he had to deal with the humiliation of their first meeting for the rest of his days, Scott was _not_ going to let this one go.

Now if only he could figure out why.

* * *

 **So that's it, my first attempts at writing this pairing. I kind of imagine Phone Guy to be serious and professional most of the time but really he's a child at heart. Gotta love those Fazbear cupcakes X3.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed this little fanfic. I've got plenty of other ideas for these two *evil laughter in the distance* so if you want to see more feel free to leave a review.**

 **Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
